The invention relates to a device for simultaneous spooling of a plurality of threads.
Spooling devices of the type under discussion have been known. One of such devices has been disclosed in DE-PS No. 26 27 643. In this device, the guiding arrangement for spreading thread guides is formed as a swinging bar. When the swinging bar is in its base or initial position the spreading thread guides can be displaced from the threading position to the spreading position without contacting the pirns or holders by the running threads. By the lowering of the swinging bar the threads on the sleeves or bobbins are brought to the spooling mechanism. Since it is very difficult to bring the spreading thread guides exactly against the corresponding tuck slots the aforementioned patent offers that the threads would be first moved or lifted over the tuck slots and then guided back. However, the conventional arrangement does not ensure that each thread is engaged by a respective tuck slot; some threads due to the arrangement of the stationary inflow thread guides do not exactly run in the planes of the respective tuck slots. For stronger threads or filaments with the whole fineness of greater than about 500 den, the known device can not ensure that the threads would tear off in the tuck slots of the holders or pirns.
DE-OS No. 31 36 908 discloses a device which is substantially similar to that described above. In addition to the above-described arrangement however the inflow thread guides are movable and postionable along the arms. They can be selectively brought to the first position in which they would lie at the end of the arm one next to the other, or to the second position in which they would be positioned centrally above the spools.